The Oni Of Anarchy Wiki
☀This is about a ROBLOX creepypasta. So I was just playing on ROBLOX one day, and I saw a user join called "TheOniOfAnarchy". I didn't think of him much at first. He asked me how to play, and I gave him some free stuff. He invited me to his game called "You should have never ran from us.". I was confused by the name but just thought of it as a joke. I joined it. I was so confused by the game. It has beautiful pink sky, but it was raining. The ground was black, the spawner was purple with particles coming out of it. A dummy version of him was infront of me. It was called "m0Rs3". He had black particles on his head. He didn't do anything, just stood there. He told me to follow him, we were going to a corner of the baseplate. I teleported into a smaller baseplate. I saw another dummy that looked like him. It was called Zirco. It had some particles around everywhere, but it was so dark I couldn't see anything. When I approached it, it wouldn't let me. There was some sort of invisible barrier. He then told me in the chat: "Turn around.." and I did. He was standing there, far away, he then ran so fast to me I couldn't see him. It crashed my game. My account was terminated. "philsbizarre" is just a backup account. Thankfully, that one didn't get terminated. It terminated me for "Sorry about this.. we're still friends, right? ;) ". I was so creeped out. I even got a new friend request on discord, the user was called "__1928#". I accepted it and immediately asked: "Are you that guy called TheOniOfAnarchy?!". He responded with "...". He then started spamming "HehhEEHHehhEHehEHEHhe" so fast it was unhuman, I thought it was copy & paste, but I didn't see any mistakes like "v". I attempted to block him, but as soon as my mouse was on the button, he called me. He said: "Join it if you want the truth..". So I did. He screenshared. It was a webtab using Google Maps, with my address. He said "Found you.". He then said "Don't try to report me, it's no use.". Then he gave me an address and ended with a "YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN ;)". I searched it on Google Maps, and it was unavailable. I tried messaging him on discord: "WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!". But as soon as I pressed enter, Discord froze. It crashed and said "I'am no longer in this world. 929921919hacker is your only chance. BloxWatchC0mmun1ty has left this world, but he could come back.". It closed after 30 seconds. I went to their profiles. BloxWatchC0mmun1ty's profile was interesting. His status was "S1L3NC3!". He had no alias and you couldnt see his PFP AT ALL. He has no place visits and he was last online 2 YEARS AGO. I thought of it as a rare account. He favorited a game by 929921919hacker called [ Content Hidden ]. He was in 2 groups. All he had was the ROBLOX Baseball cap, the smile face, blockhead, man head, 4 pants, 1 place, 4 shirts and 1 t-shirt. It's like he never touched roblox. No followers, no following and 1 single friend. 929921919hacker. I just went to bed and tried to forget it all, however, it was unsuccesful. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse